The Damned Spirit
by cracknovelist
Summary: After a couple nights filled with nightmares of a little boy engulfed in flames, Korra reaches out to Aang for some spiritual guidance. Is this a spirit in trouble trying to contact the avatar? What is the spirit's connection to both Korra and Aang as she finds out that the same little boy is Mako himself?
1. ring of fire

She gasped. A small breeze passed through her trembling body, moonlight spilling from her small window, into the darkened room and on her bedspread. The ceiling was bare and dull. She could see it clearly now, she was in her room. It was just a dream.

She frowned as she sat up, trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. To her surprise she felt her eyes sore with dried crusted tears on her cheeks. Was she really crying in her sleep?

That was not normal, especially for Korra. She immediately found no reason for her to be sad or to be crying like a baby in her sleep. No, no reason at all. Now if she could only remember what the dream was about, maybe she could make sense to herself and then go back to get much needed rest.

Korra lay back on her bed, seeing her polar bear-dog's body rise and fall with each breath she took. Naga would have sensed Korra's uneasiness but for some reason her loyal friend lay somber asleep on the wooden floor. This is not normal, Korra thought as she tried to recollect her dream, this was… my fault.

* * *

"Good… er… morning… Korra," Pema greeted unsurely as she saw the young avatar trudge through the eating area of the home. She was not in her usual get-up-and-go state; she seemed tired and even depressed.

"Korra, is everything alright?" Tenzin asked, his face etched with worry.

"Look I know you're not much of a morning person," Pema said quite seriously as she served Tenzin tea. "But this unusual, even for you,"

Korra didn't answer; she played with her breakfast already served on her area of the table.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Jinora asked as she thinly smiled. "Sometimes bad dreams can keep us awake at night,"

"Ooo! I had a bad dream once!" Ikki squealed. "It was a scary bad dream. Mommy, Daddy and Jinora were in it. Oh and also Korra and Meelo and we were all being chased by this mean nasty-"

"Not now Ikki," Tenzin frowned.

Ikki pouted and crossed her arms. Meelo swallowed his food quickly. "The baby didn't let you sleep huh?" he said.

"Oh! Yes was that it?" Pema cried, she sat down next to Korra. "I'm sorry Korra but Rohan wouldn't stop fidgeting last night, I think he had colic. It's a good thing he settled down now. The poor baby couldn't stop crying-"

"Crying?" Korra mumbled.

"What was that?" Tenzin asked.

"Crying," Korra repeated. "I heard someone crying,"

"Was it Rohan?" Pema asked.

"No, it wasn't," Korra brightened up. "It was a little boy crying. Yeah, I remember now. I was dreaming about a little boy crying for help. I think he was lost. I don't know why,"

Tenzin could now see the dark circles under Korra's eyes. He knows it wasn't just a random dream; something inside was bothering her, but what?

"How did the little boy look like?" Pema asked. "Maybe he was someone you know."

Korra nodded her head softly "For what I remember, he looked scared and he was coming to me for help," Korra frowned. "I have a strange feeling that I know him personally but I can't recognize him… maybe he is some kind of spirit?"

Tenzin seemed perplexed. "Perhaps you do know the boy in the physical world, but I doubt he can be contacting you from the spiritual world," he said as he stroked his beard. "There can be many reasons why this unknown boy has appeared to you in your dreams. Did you dream of anything else?"

Korra lowered her head. "No, not much but I did wake up crying,"

"This is unusual," Tenzin mused. "When was the last time you had contact with Avatar Aang?"

Korra rolled a piece of fruit around her plate. "When he restored my bending,"

"Maybe you should consult this with him," Tenzin said. "He is the one with deeper knowledge of the spirit world. You are a fully realized avatar now; you can summon him whenever you need help. He can probably interpret your dream,"

Korra sat up as her tired eyes met Tenzin's "Really? How?"

"Meditating of course," Tenzin assured.

Korra slumped in her seat again. "It's gonna be a long day," she closed her eyes.

* * *

Tenzin led Korra into the south garden area of the Air Temple home. It had a perfect view of the outgoing harbor and was the most quiet and secluded place in the island. Korra suddenly felt at ease here and noticed the stonework in the place had etched symbols of the four elements.

"Whenever Avatar Aang had a stressful day he would come here and meditate for a while," Tenzin remarked. "You should try to make contact with him here,"

"It's so quiet here," Korra said, looking around and noticing a small pond filled with koi fish. "Too quiet,"

"It was his favorite place in the whole island," Tenzin smiled, most likely reminiscing his childhood years. "Well, I better be going now, I have a council meeting in half an hour. Good luck,"

Tenzin exited through a stone gate leading to a small path around the island. Korra stood on the grass under the shade of an aging cherry blossom tree. She sat down and made herself comfortable.

"I hope making contacting with you can be as easy as letting one tear fall this time," Korra chuckled. "All of this for a strange dream," She focused on the air symbol carved on a stone slab in the middle of the pond. She closed her eyes and let herself go…

Korra opened her eyes. She wasn't on the island anymore. A heavy mist surrounded her. Falling cherry blossoms drifted around her and melted on her cheek. Everything seemed green, like the part of the island she meditated in. She looked down and she noticed that she was standing on water with large koi fish swimming around her feet. They had patterns of bright reds, blues, yellows and even greens. Transfixed by their graceful swimming, she held out her hand and tried to touch one. But when she reached down they got startled and rippled the water with their long skeletal fins. Korra noticed as the water settled down, her reflection transformed into the image of her past life.

"Aang," she breathed.

"Hello Korra," a warm voice greeted.

Korra looked up and saw the past avatar smiling lovingly at her. "You finally made it," he remarked.

"It so good to see you! It's actually coming along easily now, this whole meditating thing," Korra grinned. "Um, where exactly am I?" She twisted and turned as she saw that her body was transparently blue and misty in a ghostly form.

"You are in the Spirit World, in a parallel realm of my garden," Aang explained.

"Is your whole garden covered in water?" Korra asked as she nearly stepped on a fish.

"Let's just say water is my second favorite element," Aang smiled. "Come, let me show you around,"

"Actually," Korra pointed out. "I wanted to ask you something really quick,"

Aang smile suddenly faded. "Something's troubling you,"

"Well, yeah," Korra said. "I've been dreaming something for a few nights now, and it's starting to bug me. A lot."

"What was your dream about?" Aang asked.

"It funny," Korra started. "Because when I was telling Tenzin when I what I was dreaming about, I couldn't remember a thing. But now that I am here with you I can picture exactly what I was dreaming,"

Aang walked up closer to Korra. "When we dream at night, it is as if we have another opportunity to connect to the spirit world," he explained. "Our spiritual form is opened because we are at peace and relaxed with ourselves. It makes it easier for any spiritual entity to come to us at night and try to make contact with us,"

"So what if that spiritual entity thing is a boy, a little boy," Korra said. "He was scared, hurt and lost,"

Aang went silent and lowered his head. "I have a feeling that you know this little boy,"

"Exactly what I thought!" Korra exclaimed. "But I don't know who! Its driving me crazy!"

Startled, the fishes swam away at her voice and suddenly Korra noticed that she was on top of a green hill, the mist had disappeared and she found herself staring into an endless mass of a quiet grassy field with scattered tall pointed mountains and a few small trees.

Aang placed his hands on Korra's shoulder and she calmed down. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Isn't this part of your dream?" Aang remarked.

Korra walked to the end of the hill and opened her mouth in awe as she recognized every part of the scene. "Yeah!" Korra gasped. "This what I was dreaming about,"

"But not all that you were dreaming," Aang said.

Korra saw that in the bottom of the hill there was a cheerful young boy running around with a kite in the shape of a red carp trailing in the sky behind him. He was laughing and having much fun with himself. Korra smiled warmly as she heard the echoing laughter of the boy filling the fields. It was followed by another voice, a much younger one, laughing along with the young boy but Korra couldn't tell where it came from.

She noticed the boy run up to the hill she was standing in and stopped in front of her. The kite that flew overhead was spinning and changing direction, even though there wasn't even a breeze. Korra faced the boy breathlessly, and stared at the features of the boy. Golden eyes, black hair combed in a strange way, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, the boy stared at Korra back, emotionless and with no fear. Suddenly the kite seemed to catch fire and it fell to the ground setting the fields ablaze. Korra watched in horror as the little boy screamed for help.

"Help! Mommy, where are you? Help!" the boy cried. "Somebody please!"

Korra could only watch helplessly as the boy was trapped in a ring of fire.

"I'm right here!" Korra yelled. "I am right here! It's alright!"

"Mom! Mommy!" the little boy yelled. "Mommy, where are you?" He started to cry bitterly.

"I'm right here!" Korra yelled as a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm right here! It's alright! I'm right here!"

"Mom!" the last of the little boy's cries was heard as Korra watched him being engulfed in the flames.

Korra covered her face, a hand softly touching her shoulder. "It's my fault, it's my fault, it's all my fault," Korra whispered.

She turned and saw Aang look at her with worried eyes. He sighed, "It is worse than I thought,"

* * *

note: just saying that this story takes place in the midst of a great time gap between the last episode and the next season. in spite of everything, im looking forward to the next season!

honest reviews are greatly appreciated! :3 cheers!


	2. the dark alley

"A spirit is calling for our help," Aang said. "I don't know exactly what but you apparently have personal connections with it,"

"Is it normal for a spirit to do that?" Korra asked. "I mean I know I am the Avatar and I'm supposed to maintain balance in the spiritual world and physical world but possessing my dream state? It's a little too much,"

"I know it seems strange but it does happen on rare occasions" Aang replied. "Someone is calling for your help Korra. Something big is out there trying to reach you for your wisdom,"

Korra snorted. "My wisdom?" she laughed. "We both know that I am barely getting the hang of the spiritual stuff as my Avatar duties. Wisdom is way in the bottom of my long list to accomplish,"

Aang smiled patiently. "You forget that you have the knowledge of thousands of generations of Avatars before you. You are one of the wisest of all beings in the universe."

"Oh really?" Korra crossed her arms. "That is why I am being tormented by this thing? Look, I don't think I am ready for this!"

"You are ready Avatar Korra," Aang assured. "This is just one of these important tasks that you must do as an Avatar. Figure out what this spirit wants and in time it will all make sense,"

"I don't even know where to start," Korra murmured.

"Don't worry, you have the guts to do it," Aang said. "I was only twelve when I completed my first big challenge as the Avatar and it didn't stop there, all life is struggle but you just need to realize that to keep going,"

Korra looked down. "This thing came so suddenly and so random,"

"Maybe it's not so random as you think it is," Aang continued. "If you need any help, you have the people around you who care and remember that you have me as well,"

Korra pondered at the thought "Alright then," Korra sighed, "For the good of the world," She pumped her fist in a sarcastic manner.

Aang grinned widely and let out a hearty laugh. He mimicked the same move. "For the good of the world,"

* * *

Korra came back. She smiled silently to herself.

* * *

"Ok Korra one more time and this time I will actually try to defend myself," Jinora stated with pride.

"Ha! Oh really?" Korra scoffed and readied her stance. "I just hope you are ready!"

Obviously enjoying herself, Jinora continued with one sly brow raised, "Ready for what exactly?"

"To meet your ancestors!" Korra shouted aggressively as she threw a swift air punch at the airbending child. Dodging Korra's attack as swift and true to her nature, Jinora launched herself into the air. And just in time to see a mysterious dark figure walking towards Korra below her.

She landed gracefully on the stone pavement.

"Mako?" she called.

Korra quickly turned, as her once play-aggressive expression suddenly vanished at the sight of her dear friend. She smiled warmly.

Thinking quickly, Jinora threw a large gust of wind at Korra's direction with enough force to topple her over. Jinora clasped her hands over her mouth as an innocent way to keep her from giggling bashfully.

Mako helped Korra up, her hair tangled in all sorts of directions. He could not help but chuckle softly at his exasperated girlfriend. "Now I can see how air isn't exactly your element," he smirked.

Korra frowned and smoothed her hair over as a lame attempt to make it tidy. "I'm almost getting it," she said, light blush covered her brown cheeks. "If only a certain airhead would stay outta my way,"

Jinora raised a finger. "Thus to show that you have not yet mastered the concept of 'surprise attacks' especially when one has the advantage of a certain fire boy being in the way," She gave a coy smile.

Korra pursed her lips as annoyance got in the way of thinking of a quick comeback. "Class dismissed!" she suddenly shouted and earthbended Jinora out of the courtyard. Mako could not help but laugh at the scene.

"Heh, heh," Korra shrugged. "So… how you've been?"

"Great! Now that I am with you," Mako smiled as he gave an oh-so familiar soft nuzzle on Korra's nose. Of course, she didn't mind.

"So I'm just graced by your presence because you wanted to see me?" Korra chuckled.

"That too, but I actually come with some bit of bad news and good news," Mako said.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked as she did some cool-down stretches.

-"I'm thinking of quitting the team," he murmured.

"Wait, you're leaving the Fire Ferrets?!" Korra exclaimed.

-"I have some plans to make if I'm ever gon-"

"What kind of plans?"

-"I've been talking and hanging out with Chief Beifong a lot lately, she recently came up with an idea that actually is pretty neat,"

"Oh, so that's where you've been," Korra smirked and raised a brow

-"Don't be ridiculous, it's just talk of setting up a whole new staff of police force, only though instead of metalbenders, it would consist of firebenders,"

Korra took the information in, brows raised. "Wow," she spoke softly. "That is a neat idea!"

Mako's smile brightened at Korra's reaction to the news. "I know!" he continued. "Imagine the advantage Chief Beifong and the police force will have if we added some firebenders in the team!"

"And imagine the greater advantage if they had a certain fireboy like you," she smiled.

"Oh stop it Korra, I'm flattered, really," Mako answered quite sarcastically.

They both laughed and stole a small kiss from each other's lips. Korra frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked.

"What will happen to Fire Ferrets then?" she questioned.

Mako raised a partially gloved hand. "I've taken care of that. It's just up to Bolin now. Assuming that yourself is busy most of the time with avatar stuff, he can stay as the new team captain and recruit some new members or just quit the Fire Ferrets altogether,"

"That's true," Korra sighed. "As you can see, I haven't gotten that far in mastering airbending yet,"

"You are doing great and maybe some time later we can all meet up and play one more pro-bending match, just for old-time sake," Mako said.

Korra smiled back. "You are really optimistic today Mako. This is so unlike you Mr. Hat-trick,"

Mako looked down at the ground and softly kicked a pebble. "I just have this feeling… that things are finally coming around for me and Bo',"

* * *

Korra woke up. Moonlight filled the room with a soft gleaming presence. She lazily rubbed her eyes and found them still wet from tearing. _What is going on?_

She stood up and looked out the window from her room and felt the same chilly breeze from a few nights ago. She frowned. _I have to get to the bottom of this._

Suddenly filled with the urge of climbing out from the window, Korra slowly put a leg over the window pane and quickly slipped into the shadows. She looked out into the harbor and saw the nightlife of Republic City just as awake as her.

Softly nudging Naga on, Korra walked the streets of a city she now calls home. The same smell of satomobile exhaust mixed with the scent of roasting streetfood, rotten garbage and mountain air filled her lungs as she took a deep breath and turned to a street she doesn't remember exploring before. It took her further downtown, with the harbor still in sight and walked down a small street until she crossed a dark alley.

It seemed like an ordinary dark alley, stinking of fish bones and other unheard of things. There were plenty of those in the city, but it was something about this alley, the alley close to flower shop down the street and a little tailor store next to it that made Korra feel... anxious about. It was as if the negative energy from that same dark alley was pulling her in.

Holding on to the reins of her beloved friend, Korra crept into the strange alley, surrounded by the cool bricks of two towering buildings. Naga whined and forced herself into the opposite direction, away from the entrance. Korra walked on transfixed into the darkness as she slowly lost her grasp on the leather. Naga whined louder, as if she was pleading Korra to not go on any further.

Korra found herself in the darkness, the sounds of the city echoing behind her head. She felt a presence looming behind her and she quickly turned into that direction. No one was there.

She heard soft whimpering further down the alley. Although it was pitch dark, she made her way in what seemed like a broken doorway. The whimpering became more distinct as she walked further down. She finally made out on what seemed like a small fire illuminating a small closet room. Around her were stacks of wooden crates filled with photographs, letters and curious records all withered with time. She turned her head toward her side and found a small, dark-haired boy sitting among the crates, cupping a small fire in his hands, eyes red and softly crying.

Korra kneeled down carefully as her heart was filled with pity at the sorry sight. "Hey there," she softly whispered. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

She tried to reach over to the boy, to reassure that she was a friend. She nearly gasped at the sight of boy's scorched out clothing. He flinched and bit his lip to keep himself from bursting into tears.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Korra continued in a more serious tone. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm the avatar. I promise no one will harm you when I-"

Korra frowned as she noticed the boy squeezing his eyes tighter and turning his body away from her. She slowly turned her head to look behind her.

She screamed her loudest that night.

* * *

note: hope that makes sense! ugh, its so hard writing a couple you don't support! well not exactly, i just prefer bolin/korra than mako/korra. oh well, canon is canon! honest reviews please!

unnecessary note: i saw the trailer yesterday and everything was just so... perfect! september can't come any sooner, i'm super stoked! its all i ever _Wan_ted... haha, i should stop... oh and if you know anyone has written any good wan fanfics tell me pls!


End file.
